La erre de Fleur
by Misila
Summary: Que Fleur pidiera a Bill que le enseñase inglés no era sólo una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él. Realmente quería dominar el idioma. Y lo consiguió. Bueno, casi del todo.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de Junio: Bill & Fleur_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**La erre de Fleur**_

o—o

Fleur nunca ha estado del todo segura del motivo por el cual, teniendo prácticamente a su disposición a un buen porcentaje de sus compañeros de trabajo, fue a fijarse justo en el único de todo Gringotts al que su ascendencia _veela_ parecía darle completamente igual.

o—o

_A Bill le aburría monumentalmente el trabajo de despacho. Pese a que nunca había sido capaz de estarse quieto durante mucho tiempo salvo circunstancias excepcionales –como un libro interesante, un cansancio titánico o una buena historia que oír a sus amigos–, después de haber pasado años en Egipto, metiéndose en intrincados laberintos con trampas que se activaban al evitar otras trampas y viéndoselas con momias de tres metros, hacer algo tan sencillo como _cuentas_ era lo que comúnmente se conoce como un muermo._

—Excusez-moi. _¿Me _podgía decig _dónde…?_

_Bill alzó la vista. Había oído decir a sus compañeros que a lo largo del día iba a llegar una joven francesa a trabajar con ellos, y supo, antes de mirarla, que se trataba de ella. En la oficina habían estado especulando sobre su belleza y haciendo bromas sobre quién se la ligaría primero._

_Lo primero que Bill pensó al fijarse en la joven es que ninguna elucubración sobre su aspecto le hacía justicia. La muchacha era una especie de sol. Con el pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura y unos ojos que a Bill le parecían demasiado azules para su bien, superaba todas las apuestas._

_Lo segundo que Bill pensó fue que había algo en ella que le atraía. Además de lo obvio, esa belleza deslumbrante, claro está; era algo tan sutil como poderoso que instaba al joven a olvidar todo lo que no fuese ella. No obstante, Bill se encontró con que no le afectaba. Le recordaba a ese aturdimiento que muchas veces sentía justo antes de caer en una trampa en Egipto. Y había aprendido a no confiarse._

_Lo tercero que Bill pensó fue que no era la primera vez que la veía. Esos ojos azules ya habían captado su atención antes. Concretamente, en Hogwarts. Lo cierto es que Bill se lo había pasado bien intercambiando miradas con la campeona de Beauxbatons. Pero no esperaba volver a encontrársela, mucho menos tan pronto._

_Y menos trabajando._

—_Hola—la saludó. Bill escuchó silbidos y captó algunas miradas de mal disimulada envidia de sus compañeros. Y sonrió—. ¿Qué buscabas?_

_La joven lo observaba atentamente, frunciendo el ceño. Bill se alegró de que se acordase de él._

—_Te conozco—dijo ella finalmente—. Estabas en _Hogwagts._ Con _Hagy.

_Bill asintió y se puso en pie._

—_Bill Weasley—se presentó, tendiéndole la mano—. Y tú eras…—de repente se dio cuenta de que no recordaba el hombre de la chica. Arrugó la frente en un intento por recordar. Maldita sea, había visto su nombre escrito decenas de veces en _El Profeta_. De lo único que estaba seguro era que empezaba por efe. Decidió arriesgarse—. ¿Francine?_

_No se llamaba Francine, y Bill lo supo en cuanto vio cómo arqueaba las cejas. Pero cuando la joven se echó a reír, su pelo rubio bailando tras ella, se quedó desconcertado; esperaba que se enfadase._

—_Casi—dijo la muchacha al final, aún sonriendo—. Fleur Delacour._

o—o

Algo que tampoco ha terminado de comprender es que pusiera tanto empeño en conseguir la atención de Bill. Porque el joven era amable con ella y bromeaban y reían juntos, pero Fleur no podía entender que aún no hubiera intentado besarla. Generalmente ocurría a la segunda hora, la cuarta si el hombre era difícil.

Pero, cuando, tras una semana, Bill no dio muestras de sentirse atraído por ella, Fleur decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Como realmente su inglés era muy pobre, apenas tuvo que fingir para que Bill aceptase darle clases particulares.

o—o

_Para Fleur, la erre era una letra más hasta que le tocó pronunciarla._

_No es que no pudiera. Es que se sentía ridícula. Ese sonido no tenía cabida en el idioma que había crecido hablando y escuchando, y, por mucho que en el inglés sí, a Fleur le resultaba estúpido oírse hablar así._

—_Piensa que es otro idioma—dijo Bill cuando se lo explicó—. Si yo hablara francés, no pronunciaría la erre. Aunque sí, también me siento raro—Fleur se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa—. Pero el caso es que es más ridículo que pienses así que el mero hecho de pronunciar la erre._

_Fleur maldijo en francés. Bill se levantó del sofá y dijo que iba al baño._

_Se preguntó si no estaría yendo muy despacio con Fleur. Es cierto que no quería pecar de impaciente, pero tampoco podía evitar recordar a Yvonne, aquella compañera que, cuando Bill se le declaró tras pensarlo mucho, le confesó que sus palabras hubieran servido si las hubiera pronunciado dos meses antes._

_Cuando volvió al salón se encontró a Fleur pronunciando la erre. El sonido resultaba cómico con el timbre de la joven, y Bill no pudo evitar reírse._

—_Rrrr…—Fleur se interrumpió y miró al pelirrojo con los ojos entornados—. ¿Qué es tan _gacioso_?—quiso saber._

_Bill se sentó a su lado._

—_No es gracioso, simplemente insólito—intentó explicar. La mirada de Fleur no se suavizó ni un ápice—. ¿Te has enfadado?_

_La joven bufó._

—_Sí, _pego_ no es _pog _eso—se mordió el labio—. ¿Hay algo que no funcione bien en ti, Bill Weasley?_

_Bill arqueó las cejas, extrañado._

—_Eh… espero que no. ¿Por qué?_

—_¿_Quiegues besagme_?—preguntó la joven de repente._

_La pregunta cogió desprevenido a Bill. Esperaba alguna alusión al reducido tamaño de su cavidad craneal o algo por el estilo, o algún reproche por haberse reído de la erre de Fleur. Pero eso…_

—_Sí—respondió, quizá con cierta brusquedad—. ¿Por qué?_

_Fleur enarcó una ceja como respuesta. Bill captó el significado enseguida: si quería una respuesta, tendría que darle algo a cambio._

_De modo que se lo dio. Se acercó a Fleur y juntó sus labios con los de ella, y cuando palpó su sonrisa él también sonrió. La joven no opuso mucha resistencia a ese pago, todo hay que decirlo. Fue Bill quien tuvo que separarse de ella._

—Nogmalmente_, esto pasa más _pgonto_—explicó Fleur, haciendo hincapié en el pronombre—. Aunque _nogmalmente _no estoy tan _integuesada_—añadió en voz baja, como para sí._

_Bill acarició la mejilla de la joven con el índice. Se le ocurrió que, de no ser por Fleur, ese beso posiblemente no hubiera existido hasta dentro de un mes, al menos, y agradeció en silencio la impaciencia y el temperamento de la muchacha._

o—o

Sobra decir que desde ese día las clases progresaron con mucha, muchísima lentitud. A Fleur no le molestó, sin embargo. Y Bill, que ha resultado ser el peor profesor de inglés de la historia, también se mostró encantado.

Pero lo intentaron, ¡vaya que sí! A veces, Fleur se hartaba de que Bill prefiriese aprenderse su cuerpo antes que enseñarle el idioma, y lo obligaba a sentarse en la otra punta de la habitación, lo más lejos posible de ella, para evitar tentaciones. El problema es que siempre había algo que los obligaba a acercarse: un bote de tinta que rodaba, algo que tenían que coger pasando por el lado del otro…

Al final, Fleur aprendió inglés a base de convivir con Bill. Y, a día de hoy, no sólo sabe el idioma de su esposo, sino que ha aprendido a cuidar y poner firmes a una niña presumida, una cría rebelde y un pequeñajo travieso. Y a Bill, que en muchas ocasiones es más infantil que Louis con sus tres años.

—¡_Maman_! ¡Minnie ha escondido mi tinta de color!

El grito de guerra de Victoire saca a Fleur de los recuerdos del pasado. Su primogénita se ha plantado en la puerta del salón, con expresión enfadada, las manos en las caderas y un aspecto francamente adorable.

Una desordenada cabellera rojiza asoma por detrás de uno de los sofás.

—¡Mentira!—se indigna Dominique—. ¡Yo estaba aquí!—protesta.

Fleur, a quien Louis mira desde la alfombra con demasiada cara de bueno, sonríe.

—_Pgegúntale_ a tu hermano, Vic.

Eso sí, de pronunciar la erre, ni hablemos.


End file.
